


In which L is a giant baby and Light is annoyed

by Koku



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, L is sick and doesn't want to take his meds, Light is not amused, M/M, Sickfic, lawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koku/pseuds/Koku
Summary: When Light returns home from a long day at work, he discovers that L has come down with the flu. Light learns that L is more clingy than usual when he's not feeling well and has no choice but to comfort L until he feels better.





	In which L is a giant baby and Light is annoyed

**Author's Note:**

> I know sickfics are really common in fan-fiction, but this is my first time writing one, and I had a lot of fun doing so. I want to thank Sentinelai and atutsie once again for reading over parts of my work and helping me develop my ideas. This one is for you guys <3.

Car horns blared loudly in the streets of downtown Tokyo. Dark clouds covered the city line, and the roar of thunder signaled the imminent threat of yet another summer storm. The roads became more and more congested until the rush hour traffic came to a complete halt, each and every automobile bumper to bumper. If even the slightest space became available, it was immediately filled. With everyone tired and wanting to get home as soon as possible before the bad weather settled in, patience was wearing thin. One vehicle in particular honked incessantly. The driver rolled down his passenger-side window and flashed his middle finger proudly up in the air.

Light wanted to run him over. If he wasn’t already exhausted from a long day of work at the NPA, he very well would have moved out of his lane and plowed right over the guy’s shitty cruiser and attitude. Then again, Light’s boyfriend would probably not be very happy after finding out the brand new Mercedes he bought for Light was marked up because Light couldn’t control his temper.

_Fucking hell._ It was his boyfriend’s fault that Light was in this mess in the first place. Light wasn’t the one who called five minutes before his shift ended to ask for him to pick up the largest bag of candy at the supermarket. Normally Light wouldn’t mind, but he had a particularly difficult day due to many people calling in sick because of a flu virus that was going around quickly.

Unfortunately for Light, he wasn’t aware that one of the cons of dating the world-renowned detective L. Lawliet besides putting up with L’s bizarre sleeping schedule was constantly having to satiate his sweet tooth and ravenous appetite. It was only three days ago that L had asked Light to pick up cake mix and chocolate frosting, and while Light was mixing the ingredients and spraying the baking pan with vegetable oil, L had swiped the container of frosting and promptly finished the entire thing before Light could put the cake in the oven.

Light glared at the five-pound bag of chocolate sweets currently resting in the passenger seat and let out an exasperated sigh. How L could eat his entire body weight in candy and other junk food and still remain underweight was beyond Light’s understanding.

“He’ll find a way to get through the entire thing before the end of the week,” Light muttered under his breath as he turned the wheel, “He always does.”

Ten minutes of miserable driving later, Light finally made it home and pulled into the driveway. The garage door was left open as usual, so Light drove inside and put the car in park before cutting the engine. As he stepped out with the bag of candy in hand, Light turned his head toward the entrance of the garage in time to watch the heavy rain began to fall from the sky.

“Talk about optimal timing.” Light muttered as he reached inside for the small, metallic device attached to the sun shade and pressed one of its buttons. The shutters made a soft creaking sound and began to close.

“I’m home,” Light called as he walked inside, “Hello?”   
  
The house was silent. Light raised an eyebrow as he closed the door behind him and took off his shoes. As he continued inside, there was no sign or sound of L. With a soft sigh, Light set the bag of candy on the kitchen counter, then made his way upstairs.   
  
_AH-CHOO!_

“What the hell?” Light blinked and headed for his and L’s shared bedroom with one hand on the banister. He paused at the top of the staircase, “L?” He called out softly in concern. Light placed his hand on the doorknob of their shared bedroom and slowly turned it.

“Oh, Light-kun. You’re h-ho- _AH-CHOO!”_

_THUD_

Alarmed, Light immediately came inside. Darkness filled the entire room apart from the dim lights emitting from the various laptops and computer monitors set up on the desk directly across from the doorway. A black swivel chair rested in the center of the setup, its back facing the desk.

“L? Is everything alright? I heard a crash…” Light began in a soft tone of voice as he slowly made his way over to the desk and bent down.

A crumpled figure lay curled up on the floor. Familiar with this behavior, Light sighed and gently placed a hand on its shoulder, “L…?”   
  
L groaned softly. He made no real effort to communicate in return and instead shifted to a sitting position with his head tilted downwards. Strands of his greasy black hair stuck out in all different directions like an old filthy mop. The white shirt he was wearing was drenched in sweat, and as L lifted his head, the fabric stuck to his body and sagged low at his waist and hands.

He looked like hell. With bloodshot eyes and more bags than Light could count, L stared at him blankly. The detective’s face was emotionless; he sniffed softly and raised an arm to wipe his nose on his soiled sleeves.

“Welcome home, Light-kun.” L sniffed as he rubbed his nose.

Light placed his hands around L’s arms and slowly helped him to stand up, “You look awful, L…” he muttered, his brows furrowing in disappointment.   
  
“That’s an improvement.” L murmured and smiled teasingly at Light.

L leaned against Light for support, his balance wavering. The detective groaned and coughed violently as Light led him to the bed.   
  
“You could at least try to cover your mouth.” Light mumbled.   
  
“Sorry.”

Light rolled his eyes and forced L to sit on the edge of the bed. While L sat there in a daze, Light coaxed him to raise his arms so that Light could take of L’s shirt. The clothing was damp and literally peeled off of L’s skin as Light pulled it off. Disgusted, Light balled up the dirty shirt and tossed it on the floor.

“Hey, will you look up at me please?” Light murmured in a calmer tone.   
  
L slowly lifted his head. He blinked and gazed into Light’s eyes, his own grey irises glazed over with a thin veil of exhaustion. Even as Light held his head up, L’s eyes were half-lidded and drooped more so than they normally did.

Light placed a hand on L’s forehead, “God, L. You’re burning up. Lie down on the bed, and don’t even think about getting up until I say so. I’ll go get the thermometer and a glass of water.”   
  
“No…” L whined and clung to Light’s coat as the younger male pulled away, “Don’t leave me, Light-kun. Please stay.”

“I’ll be right back. I promise,” Light assured and gently tugged his arm away, “ Now lie down.”   
  
L pouted at his boyfriend but reluctantly did as he was told. As he snuggled underneath the covers, L balled up and wrapped his arms around his legs.

As promised, Light returned within a few minutes with a glass of cold ice water in one hand and a thermometer and cough syrup in the other. Light set the glass and medicine bottle on the nightstand and turned on the lamp. With a gentle nudge, Light shifted L over so that he could sit down next to him.   
  
“Hey,” Light shook L’s shoulder, “I need you to sit up for me.”   
  
“Why…?” L groaned, “I don’t want to get up now. I’m comfortable.”   
  
“You’re sick, and I need to take your temperature,” Light argued and grabbed L by the shoulders, “Don’t make this more difficult than it needs to be.”

L tilted his head. He locked eyes with Light and stuck out his tongue.   
  
Light rolled his eyes, “You are such a child.”

L said nothing in response, but his actions gave Light an idea. Light glanced at the thermometer in his hand, smirked, and shoved the thermometer in L’s opened mouth.   
  
“Mmf! Hey!” L glared at his boyfriend as Light adjusted the thermometer to rest underneath L’s tongue.   
  
“Hush. Just sit still, and it’ll be over soon.”   
  
“It was not necessary to shove a stick of metal in my throat, Light-kun.” L mumbled.   
  
Light held the thermometer in place as L played around with it using his tongue. The device beeped slowly as it took a reading. Once it was done, Light pulled it out of L’s mouth and glanced at the screen.   
  
“If you wouldn’t keep digging your heels in the ground, I wouldn’t have to resort to such actions,” Light countered, “38.5 degrees.”   
  
“Is that bad…?” L yawned.   
  
Light frowned, “It means you’re running a high fever, genius. I can’t believe you let it get this bad without telling me. You could have mentioned something on the phone. If I knew you were this sick, I would have gotten a stronger medicine while I was on my way home from work.”   
  
L looked up at Light, “Oh yeah, that reminds me. Did you buy the sack of candy from the supermarket that I asked for?”   
  
“Yes, but you aren’t getting any right now.”   
  
“Why not?”   
  
Light crossed his arms, “Because you’re sick!”

“But sweets make everything better…” L insisted, “Please, Light-kun?”

“I said no, L. The only thing you’re getting is a strong dose of medicine,” Light affirmed as he reached over, grabbed the bottle and began pouring the liquid inside the plastic cup, “Now open wide.” 

L wrinkled his nose when Light held the cup filled with medicine in front of his face. The detective glared at the thick orange liquid inside the container and turned his head away in defiance.   
  
“Absolutely not.”   
  
“I wasn’t asking for your permission. Take your medicine.”   
  
L shook his head and refused to look at his boyfriend, “No, thank you, Light-kun. I would rather stay sick if I have to drink that stuff.”   
  
Light groaned loudly, “Goddamn it, L. Why are you being so stubborn?” he muttered as he placed his hand on L’s cheek and forced the paler man to look at him, “Just take the medicine. It’ll be over before you know it.”

“No!”  
  
Light growled and pressed the cup against L’s lips, “Drink it!” he demanded as he forced L’s mouth open and poured the liquid down his throat.   
  
L gagged and choked as he swallowed the medicine. The bitter liquid overwhelmed his taste buds, which were normally accustomed to his sweet-only diet. A hint of the tart flavor lingered in his mouth. L coughed and violently wiped at his face and tongue as he tried to get rid of the unpleasant taste.

“That was uncalled for, Light-kun...,” L pouted in annoyance, “I don’t think I’ve ever tasted something so nasty in my entire life.”   
  
As L finished, he yawned and stretched his arms. He groaned softly and made an attempt to get up, but Light wouldn’t let him.   
  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Light asked as he kept L from standing and gently pushed him onto his back, “You need to rest.”   
  
“I took my medicine just as you asked, Light-kun. So now I want the candy that’s patiently waiting for me downstairs. Please let me get up; I’m fine.”

A mixed expression of disappointment and concern showed in Light’s eyes. Light sighed and covered L with the comforter, making sure his boyfriend was tucked in and warm. Despite L’s quirks, Light couldn’t help but smile at him. He leaned in and gently kissed L’s forehead.   
  
“Candy and other sweets aren’t good for you, especially when you’re not feeling well.” Light soothed.   
  
“But Light-kun…” L began.   
  
“Look, L. I’ll go make you some chicken noodle soup instead. I’ll even bring up a glass of your favorite brand of juice.”   
  
L’s eyes widened and sparkled, “The one with lots of sugar that tastes like a mixture of orange, lemon, and grapefruit?”   
  
“Yes,” Light sighed, “You really shouldn’t be drinking that stuff when you’re this sick, but I know better than to argue with you. I thought this would be a fair compromise. So what do you say, L? Will that be enough to pacify you?”

L thought it over for a minute. Knowing it was imperative that he get better as soon as possible, not only because he needed to return to his detective work, but also because he wanted to sink his teeth into the sweet bag of chocolate that taunted him in his mind. Light’s insisting only added fuel to the fire. Then again, having Light around to take care of him wasn’t such a bad idea either.   
  
“Okay, Light-kun,” L smiled, “I’ll stay in bed and rest. But you better stick to your promise and bring me that juice.”   
  
“Deal.” Light sighed in relief when L finally agreed to take it easy.   
  
“So…” L began, “The juice?”   
  
Light raised an eyebrow, “You want it now?”   
  
L nodded, “Please?” he asked sweetly with a sheepish smile on his face.   
  
Light shook his head, “Good grief...All right, I’ll go get your juice, but you better not get up while I’m gone.”

“I won’t Light-kun. You have my word.”

Satisfied with L’s answer, Light nodded and stood up. On his way out of the bedroom, Light turned off the computer screens so that L wouldn’t be tempted to go back to his work while Light was out of the room.

Once he was in the kitchen, Light found a bottle of L’s favorite juice in the fridge and poured a moderate amount inside a glass. He took a rag and damped it with water before he carried it and the glass back upstairs.   
  
“Can you sit up?” Light murmured as he sat down at L’s bedside.   
  
L mumbled something inaudibly and slowly sat up in bed. With Light’s arm supporting his back, L looked up at his boyfriend tiredly.   
  
“My juice…?”

Light snorted and handed him the glass, “Here.”

L smiled, “Thank you…” he murmured and eagerly took the glass.   
  
Not unexpectedly, L had downed the glass in minutes. When he finished, L yawned and gave the glass back to Light before lying back down.  He curled underneath the blankets and clutched them close to his body.   
  
Light set the glass down on the nightstand and dabbed at L’s sweaty face with the wet rag in his hand. When he was done, Light tossed the rag onto the nightstand as well and gently placed a hand on L’s shoulder.   
  
“Is there anything else I can do to make you feel more comfortable?” Light asked softly.

“Cuddle…” L mumbled.

Light blinked, “Huh?”   
  
L yawned and turned to lay on his side, “Cuddle...with me. Light-kun…”

 “...’Cuddle’?”  
  
“Yes, cuddle, Light-kun. That means you get undressed and come under the covers with me. Please? I never get to cuddle with you because I’m always busy working on cases, and you’re always at work with your father and the rest of the NPA.”   
  
Light sighed, “All right, fine. But if I cuddle with you, then you have to promise to at least try and get some sleep.”   
  
L nodded, “I promise, Light-kun.” he murmured as Light started taking his work clothes off.

Once Light had stripped down to his grey undershirt and black boxers, he nudged L over so he could lie down on the bed next to him. With a soft smile, Light wrapped his arms around L and pulled the detective close to him.   
  
“Are you warm enough, L?”   
  
“Yes...Light-kun’s body is very warm.” L murmured with a gentle nuzzle. Smiling softly, L leaned up and kissed Light’s lips.   
  
Light pulled away, “No, L...We shouldn’t kiss until you get better. You’re more than likely still contagious.”   
  
“You’re already cuddling with me, Light-kun. If you were worried about getting sick, then I don’t think you would have agreed to share the same bed.”   
  
“Just shut up, and go to sleep…” Light muttered as he pulled L’s head into his chest and tightened his grip around the detective’s thin and pale body.

L chuckled and snuggled into Light’s warmth, “Okay, Light-kun. Good night.”

-

_AH-CHOO!_

L’s eyes shot open as the sudden disturbance knocked him out of his deep slumber. The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that Light’s arms were no longer around him. Instead, Light was sitting up in bed. Concerned, as Light’s back was facing L, L sat up as well and placed a hand on Light’s shoulder.   
  
“Light-kun…”   
  
Light groaned. The younger male turned his head and glared at his boyfriend, “...I hate you.” Light muttered bitterly.   
  
L pouted, “Hey...What did I do?”   
  
“What do you th- _AH-CHOO!_ ” Light sniffed as he sneezed into his elbow, “Oh damn it…”

“Ah, I understand the problem. Light-kun is sick,” L murmured as he placed a hand on Light’s forehead, “You do feel a little warm. I wouldn’t be surprised if you catch the same bug that I have.”  
  
Light groaned, “Oh, you think?” he hissed as he picked up L’s discarded shirt on the floor and used it to wipe the snot from his arm and nose. “I knew sleeping with you was a bad idea.”   
  
L chuckled, “But Light-kun has always said I was very good in bed. Was that a lie, then?” he teased.   
  
“Ugh…” Light turned around and lied back down underneath the blankets, “You know what I meant. But since I caught your damn cold, that means I have to call in for work today.”   
  
“A day off cuddling with your sick boyfriend in bed as opposed to driving to work in traffic and working with other police officers who are incompetent more than half the time?” L mused, “It sounds like you’ve chosen the better option.”   
  
“I’m glad you’re happy…”   
  
L smiled and kissed Light’s lips, “I am. Thank you for noticing.”   
  
“You’re an asshole, L.”

“Likewise, Light-kun.” L murmured as he kissed Light more deeply, eliciting a soft moan from his lover.

As they kissed, L and Light tasted the inside of each other’s mouth and tangled their tongues together as both tried to establish dominance over the other. Light quickly submitted to L’s actions and pressed himself closer. Unfortunately Light couldn’t keep it up for very long because he felt the all-too familiar tickle in his throat. When they pulled apart, Light coughed and gasped for air.

“Yes...I suppose this isn’t so bad now that I think about it. Both of us being sick means we don’t have to worry about sharing germs.” Light murmured softly.

L smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
